Lirio de plata
by Rose-Riona
Summary: Un afamado y misterioso ladrón esta robando información y millones a empresas y corporaciones relacionadas con trafico de armas ilegal ahora va tras la mayor empresa kaiba Corp. Un reportero ingles siguiendo sus instintos va tras el afamado ladrón sin sab
1. Tras un Lirio

1- Tras el Lirio I  
&&&&&&& Suiza &&&&&&&&&

-¿Cómo pudieron dejar que ese maldito ladrón entrar?... –un hombre de 38 años cuyos cabellos castaños ya pintaba algunas cabellos grises, ojos verdes, tez blanca, y vestía un fino traje color negro; grita por teléfono al saber que el famoso lirio de Plata había atacado - Me un comino como te sientas no sabes que si esa información llega a manos de la policía estamos hundidos, por que no solo se llevo la información no tenemos ni un solo centavo en la cuentas.

-señor unos oficiales le buscan- le comunico la secretaria por el comunicar.

Al oír eso colgó el teléfono, ya todo esta hecho, el lirio había atacado sin dejar rastro y sin ningún centavo en su bolsillo no podía sobornar a las autoridades. Miro el pequeño lirio de plata que tenia el en escritorio como firma del robo.

&&&&&&& Al día siguiente en Londres &&&&&&&&

7: am.

-lo sabia, no podría estar mas de 3 meses sin actuar- un joven rubio de cabellos hasta el hombro de ojos mieles, tez blanca de unos 24 años, vestido con ropas de dormir(un camisa blanca y unos monos azul cielo); leía las ultimas noticias del afamado ladrón el Lirio de Plata en su laptor  
Sin darse cuenta hecho sal en su café mientras seguía leyendo la noticia.

-oye esto Serenety, el ladrón entro sin dejar rastro, las autoridades aun no saben como estén ladrón puede actuar sin ayuda; pero lo que mas tienen en suspenso que no saben a donde actuara próximamente; puedes creer eso hablan de el como si fuera un villano

Una chica de 20 años, castaño rojizo, ojos del mismo color, tez blanca y vestía un bata de baño roja claro con unos pantalones de pijama azul con nubes; servia el del desayuno para ambos. Al oír a su hermano hablar sobre su nuevo hobbit de hace casi un año, no pedo evitar sonreír su hermano parecía un niño pequeño cada ves que obtenía noticias del famoso Lirio de Plata.

-deberías ir tras su pista en ves de quedarte aquí conformándote con leer las noticias- sirvió el desayuno para ambos (tostadas con tocineta y huevos revueltos, acompañado con juego de naranja)- que yo sepa un reportero busca la s historia no las lee

-uu si lo se – tomo un sorbo de su café con sal, cuando el café toco su paladar, escupió en la taza lo que tenia en la boca-pero que?

-le volviste a echar sal- se sentó en la silla- sabes que es un mala maña tuya el de echar sal al café en la mañana ya van la 3 ves en la semana

-Unn buen provecho- Joey probo un bocado de la comida pero se dio cuenta que su germano no había empezado- ¿Qué pasa Sere?

-hablo en serio con lo que vayas tras el lirio de plata, es decir no conozco a otra persona que sepa tanto de eso ladrón como tu, te aseguro que ya tienes en mente el próximo blanco de el  
-creo que exageras un poco Sere

-no lo hago Joey, es verdad tan solo dime ¿Qué día el lirio de plata apareció por primera vez?

-el 23 de junio del año pasado- le respondió automáticamente

-vez lo que digo

-aun que fuera así, no te puedo dejar sola no vas a poder con los gasto del apartamento y con tu estudios de-

-¡Josephp Eduard Wheller! Deja de preocuparte tanto por mi; si deber me quieres ayudar ve y sigue tus instinto eres igual que nuestro padre sino vas y averiguas que pasa no descansaras hasta encontrarlo o que alguien mas lo descubra- Joey sabia que ella tenia razón peor no podía evitarlo era muy sobre protector con ella- por favor hermano, quiero que en un semana arregles todo para que vayas tras el lirio   
-estabien, se que por lo me dijiste te puedes cuidar sola, en un semana me iré pero ni una sola palabra a Duke y Kit

-prometido

Después de esa plática con su hermano Joey recolecto toda la información que tenia sobre el lirio de plata, debía analizar cuidadosamente cada detalle ya que eso le serviría para localizarlo, es cierto que ya tenia 2 posibilidades pero debía de estar seguro. Al quinto día Joel dio con el blanco si su investigación era correcta debía ir a Domino City en Japón.

&&&&&&&&&&& Japón &&&&&&&&&&&

En la lujo oficina presidencial del la corporación Kaiba, Gosakuro Kaiba no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro, el lirio lo tenia rodeado y ahora iba por el, ya había exterminado sus otras medios de escape solo falta hacer la jugada final y todo resultaría con un jaque mate amenos que si "queridísimos" hijos le dieran su parte de la empresa lo cual era algo imposible. Desde que seto había cumplido la mayoría de edad se le metió la absurda idea de crear una compañota de juegos virtuales; al principio no le puso mucha importancia ya que las acciones de mayor estaban bajo su poder y podía eliminar en cualquier momento a esa empresa de juegos. Lo que nunca espero que Seto supiera administrar y manejar la empresa; en esos 5 años había logrado crear un empresa estable pero que aun así podía destruirla. Pero es lirio de plata apareció y empezó atacar su conexiones impidiendo que tuviera un vía de escape.

-señor Kaiba su hijo esta aquí- le notifico su secretaria por el comunicando

-dile que pase- un chico de 25 años, castaño, moreno, alto y ojos azules eléctrico; vestía un traje azul marino, con un camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Su rostro era frío y serio, toda emoción había sido borrada de su carado, pero eso leda un aire de superioridad y frialdad- vaya Seto veo que a pesar de vivir en la misma cuidad nunca no topaos, ¿Cuánto a pasado 4 ò 5 años?

-ahorrarte las modestias, ¿para que me llamaste?- su voz era fría y cortante

-por lo visto tu entrenamiento fue bueno, no andas con rodeos y has sabido mantener tu mediocre empresa- se sentó en la silla detrás del fino escritorio de cedro y cristal con algunos toques en platino- pero no te llame para ver el resultado de entrenamiento sino para hablar de negocios

-sobre que negocios-la frialdad de su voz no desaparecía

-no insultes mi inteligencia Seto Kaiba

-si es así, sabes la respuesta es no sin importa lo mucho que me amenas, tan solo intenta destruir la empresa que yo e construido y te aseguro que solo conseguirás la tu fin

-no intentes amenazarme Seto sabes perfectamente que yo te creo y puedo destruirte- su tono de voz era frió, serio y calculador.

-no hasta que el alumno supera al maestro; si solo me hiciste traer para acá a discutir sobre este absurdo tema, creo que es mejor retirarme, ya que sabes que ninguno daremos el brazo a torcer- hizo un reverencia y se retiro de la oficina utilizando de todo su autocontrol.

Uso el ascensor privado para llegar al estacionamiento e ir a BMW plateado, por culpa de ese absurdo encuentro no llegaría a tiempo para recoger a su hermano en el aeropuerto.  
Después de descubrir el blanco de lirio de plata Joey no puedo resistir en abortar un avión e ir a Japón tras el ladrón; además no soportaba las despedidas así que sin previo aviso se fue del departamento que el y su hermana compartían que sus padres les había comprado.

En el vuelo Joey conoció a un chico de 18 llamado Mokuba, le contó que había ido a un viaje con motivos de negocios y placer, ya que su hermano lo había enviado a una conferencia en su lugar, pero el tiempo ya había terminado y debía regresar. Joey por su lado le contó que tenia un año de graduarse de periodista, que trabaja en un periódico local de su cuidad y rara vez de detective privado como su padre; también que había tomado el primer vuelo a Japón siguiendo sus insititos.

-jajaja eso me gustaría verlo Joey

-espero lograr mi cometido

-vas por buen camino, en la conferencia que asiste muchos hablan sobre el Lirio de plata y de cómo había destruir a grandes empresas, muchos de ellos tiene miedo que el los ataques. Actualmente la empresa con mayor poder político-social es Kaiba Corp

-y se rumorea que el Lirio ira tras ella, ya que ella es una empresa de alta tecnología donde no se conoce muy bien sus negocios y trabajos lo único que se sabe es que ayudado mucho a la economía Japonés; si eso ya lo se.

-¬¬ sabes mucho

-si U, mi hermana dice que soy un fan del lirio

-jajajaja le doy la razón

- TTTT //_creo que Serenety tiene razón_//

Al llegar aeropuerto Mokuba le dio su celular por si necesitaba ayuda. Joey le agradeció el gesto y le dijo que cuando se instalara lo llamaría para ir a comer.

A la salida del aeropuerto Joey tenia un maletín de mano y maleta grande de ruedas aun así le costaba mucho llevarla por el peso, cuando cruzaba la puerta de salida choco contra un chico no lo puedo ver bien, lo único que percibió que era un poco mas alto que el y unos ojos azules eléctricos.

Continuara…


	2. Hatori y Kyo Kazami

2- Hatori y Kyo Kazami

&&&&&Residencias El Placer &&&&&&&

Joey pago al taxista que lo dejo enfrente de un edificio de 2 pisos, era simple, pero a la vez reconfortante, con varias puertas en numeradas indicando los apartamentos. Bajo del Taxi con sus 2 maletas, fue directo al primer apartamento; toco tres veces pero nadie atendía.

Joey iba a llamar por cuarta vez, pero un niño de unos 7 años, abrió un poco la puerta dejando ver su tez pálida, cabello largo y voluminoso color rojo, que hacían juego con unos hermosos ojos rubí; vestía un playera blanca y unos short azules.

-¿está tu mami o alguien con quien pueda hablar? –Joey le sonrió al niño; el niño negó con la cabeza, pero no dejaba de ver a Joey- tardara mucho en llegar- el niño volvió a negar- gracias la esperare aquí- el niño asintió con la cabeza y luego cerro la puerta en la cara a Joey- U // _¿Qué hice?_ //

Mientras esperaba que la madre o el padre del niño llegara, saco su laptor y empezó a buscar los clasificados de empleo, necesita conseguir un empleo rápido o sino no podría pagar la renta y los servicios.

Al poco tiempo un chico de 20 años, con el cabello hasta el cuello, color castaño rojizo, tez blanco y ojos color ámbar; vestía un suéter blanco, unos vaqueros grises un poco gastado y unos tenis viejos; carga unas bolsas de comida y casi no podía ver por dónde iba.

Joey no dudo en ayudarlo con un con unas bolsas; el chico le agradeció con un sonrisa.

-gracias- el chico fue hasta el apartamento donde estaba el niño

-por casualidad eres el encargado

-si ¿Por qué?- el chico toco la puerta- Kyo ábreme por favor

- soy Joey Wheller y necesito un apartamento, me informaron que había un apartamento libre, así que vine

-si lo hay- el niño abrió la puerta y abrazo al chico- lo siento Kyo había una cola muy grande- el niño le sonrió y negó con la cabeza- estoy en casa- miro a Joey- pasa por favor-Joey entro después del chico.

Vio un apartamento sencillo con una sala, seguido de un comedor, entre ellos 2 un pasillo que guiaba a las habitaciones, a su derecha estaba la cocina. Dejo la bolsa con la demás en la cocina y miro al chico abrazar al niño para luego darle un beso en al frente.

-gracias por ayudarme, me llamo Hatori Kazami y el es mi hijo Kyo, saludo Kyo- el niño solo agito la mano- es muy tímido

-descuida

-¿Cuándo planea mudarse?

-hoy mismo, vengo de Inglaterra, siguiendo la pista del lirio de plata y necesito un apartamento por un tiempo

- vas tras el famoso ladrón de empresas, ¿Qué eres un detective?-bromeo un poco

-soy un reportero U, pero dígame ¿esta libre el apartamento?

-si- Hatori su agacho hasta el nivel Kyo-puedes ir a jugar Kyo ¿si? Papi va atendré al señor y luego vengo y preparo algo rico para los 2- el niño asintió y se fue corriendo por el pasillo

-¿Por qué no habla?- Hatori se levanto y tomo unas llaves

-es muy tímido, casi no habla con los demás niños y solo habla conmigo; ven te mostrare el lugar- Hatori salio del apartamento y tomo unas de la maletas de Joey, que estaban en la puerta- el apartamento esta arriba- Joey tomo la otra y cerro la puerta- el lugar es tranquilo casi todo el año

-¿casi?-Hatori y Joey subió las escaleras

-si, cuando son los preparativos para el festival siempre hay algo de ajetreo, pero por lo demás es tranquilo- llegaron a la puerta del apartamento que estaba en la esquina izquierda, debajo del apartamento de Hatori- las ultimas personas que vivieron aquí fue una familia, se mudaron al centro por su negocio- abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron

El apartamento era exactamente igual que de Hatori solo que en vez de color blanco la paredes estaba pintadas de azul claro y el piso lleno de polvo. Ambos entraron, dejando sus pisadas en el piso de madera. Joey entro por el pasillo y vio tres puertas, una al final del pasillo que era un cuarto, otra del lado izquierdo que era un cuarto y la ultima esta del lado derecho, la habitación era mas grande que las 2 anteriores, tenia un baño y un balcón que daba vista al patio.

-me gusta- Joey le pareció perfecto, era pequeño y tenía todo lo que necesitaba para vivir un tiempo.

- bien la renta vence el tercer día de cada mes- le dio las llaves y la maleta- toma las llaves, si la pierdes yo tengo un repuesto mmmm…algo mas… así, te invito a cenar, como eres nuevo y todo esto esta sucio puedes pasarla noche en mi casa

-Un.n gracias pero no es mucha molestia

-nop

Joey pasó la noche en el apartamento de Hatori; su comida era muy buena y durmió en el sofá. Al día siguiente Hatori fue ayudar a Joey con la limpieza, después de haber llevado a Kyo a la escuela; pasaron toda la mañana limpiando.

Eran casi las 12 del día cuando tomaron un descansó después de limpiar, Hatori había traído unos bebidos y servido para los dos.

-gracias…Hatori tu vives solo con Kyo

-si, yo me hice cargo del el desde los 13 años

- ¿Qué edad tiene Kyo?

-Casi 7, cumple los 4 dentro de cuatro meses

-tienes 20 años; y la madre de Kyo ¿Dónde esta?- Hatori miro el apartamento sin ningún lugar especifico, solo al vació y sonrió melancólicamente

-tenia 12 años me faltaba poco para cumplir los 13. Estaba en el baño del colegio cuando un hombre me drogo y violo; mis padres al principio me protegieron, pero a los meses empecé a sentirme mal, tenia vomito, cambios de humor. Mis padres estaba preocupados por mi, así que me llevaron al medico, me examinaron y me diagnosticaron un embarazo, como estaba muy avanzado no podía abortaba - Joey no dejaba de mirar Hatori mientras narraba su historia- mi padre esta indignado de tener un hijo fértil, según el un monstruo; mi madre no dejaba de llorar y decir que infortunado que era-soltó un suspiro- Para protegerme mi mamá me llevo al campo donde pase todo mi embarazo; al poco tiempo de dar a luz a Kyo, regresamos a casa con mi padre quien me repudiaba; les hicimos creer a todos que ese bebé era de mi madre. El año paso y tratamos de vivir una vida "normal", en el campo estudiada por mi cuenta y no perdí el año, ingresar al colegio; pero los días pasaba y mi padre no me soportaba y menos a Kyo; un días exploto y me hecho de casa con Kyo, tome mis cosas, las de Kyo y me fui de la casa- Hatori miro a Joey con una sonrisa- Mi abuelo me acogió con Kyo; en este momento esta de viaje.

-¿y tu madre?

-ella no hizo nada, solo acepto la voluntad de mi padre…creo que mejor me voy, Kyo saldrá dentro de poco del colegio- Hatori se levanto- si necesitas ayuda ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Joey decidió ir de compras, ya necesitaba algunos muebles para ocupar el apartamento; toda la tarde fue de tienda en tienda mirando y comprando; al final de la tarde había comprado un pequeño y modesto comedor de madera, unos sofás blancos, un escritorio de madera con su silla y por ultimo un cama grande con colchón para el solo. Cuando la noche llego, Joey decidió dar un paseo por la cuidad; a pesar de ser pequeña comparada con Londres, tenia que admitir que era agradable; aun que no lo pareciera esa pequeña cuidad en 5 años había logrado evolucionar económica, social, política y estructural. Muchas empresas tecnológicas había creado cedes en ella, haciendo un nueva y fuerte potencia para las compañías tecnológicas.

Pero también tenia su lado malo esa cuida era conocida como la cuidad del crimen por el gran contrabando de armas ilegales que Kaiba Corp distribuía. Todos eso era bien sabido pero lo que no sabían era que en realidad Kaiba Corp, no solo había aumentado el crimen, sino que había creado un ejército personal del bajo mundo, pero también controlaba la política, dándole poder sobre la policía. En otra palabras todo se hacia según la voluntad del presidente de Kaiba Corp.

Un aire frió hizo que Joey se acomodara la bufanda, estaban a mediados de octubre, el otoño era frío y cada día que pasa más; además que invierno llegaría pronto y con el los ataques del lirio de plata a Kaiba Corp. Siguió caminando sin saber a donde lo guiaban sus pasos, solo camina mirando las luces de la cuidad.

La nostalgia se apoderó de el, extrañaba a su hermana que debía estar desvelándose con los estudió de veterinaria, a su primo Duke que debía estar en una fiesta con Eduart muy bien a acompañados y sus padres que ya debían estar informados de su partida. De seguro su padre lo felicitaría por sus instintos y lo regañaría por no infórmalo de su partida; y su madre se pondría a llorar, todavía recordé como se puso cuando se mudo con Duke y luego su hermana con ellos.

Se detuvo pata ver donde lo habían conducidos sus pasos; estaba en medio del parque, era de noche y casi no había personas, las pocas que había eran parejas.

-//_creo que mejor me voy, no cuadro en este lugar// -_ Joey regresaba por sus pasos, pero un fuerte viendo hizo cerrara los ojos y se llevo su bufanda.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta no carga su bufanda roja, empezó a buscar por todos lados no la encontró, estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando un chico alto moreno, castaño y de unos azul eléctrico; vestía un abrigo de gabardina negro y en su mano tenia su bufanda.

-creo que esto es suyo- el chico no deja de mirar a Joey, este se sonrojo un poco por la intensa mirada azulina

-gracias- Joey tomo la bufanda y se la coloco- pensé que la había extraviado- Joey le sonrió

-ten mas cuidado –le chico se giro y se que dejando a Joey solo en el parque.

Joey miro a la dirección en el que el chico se iba; se dio cuenta que iba en dirección del rasga cielo de cristal que se imponía entre los demás edificios. La reconoció inmediatamente como el nuevo símbolo de poder que Kaiba Corp había construido hace 2 años.

Continuara….


	3. Nueva vida

3- Trabajo nuevo y amigos también

Había paso ya un semana desde que Joey se había establecido en Domino City. Después de tener todo lo necesario para su estadía, había empezado a buscar trabajo pero no le era tan fácil, según ellos le falta un poco mas de experiencia. Sino conseguía rápido perdería la pista del lirio, necesitaba trabajar en una oficina donde sus compañeros le informaran sobre sucesos que el pudiera relacionar con el lirio y rápido, podía sentir que esta cerca pero a la ves tan lejos de no saber nada.

Miro la comida que Hatori le había dado hoy, desde que ello el le había dado la cena cada ves que llegaba. En esa semana se entero por sus vecinos que Hatori cuida de todos los residentes o procura saber si estaban bien. Tenia que admitir que el recordaba su hermana. Tomo unos palillos y comenzó a comer, con la frustración de no conseguir un empleó; su ultimo recurso era ir mañana a primera hora, a la cede del diario regional "New City", era un periódico pequeño pero por algo se empiezo.

Termino de comer y lavo los platos, en la mañana se los entregaría Hatori. Se dirigió a su cuarto donde se tiro a la cama sin cambiarse de ropa, estaba muy cansado y sin fuerza de ir al baño y asearse, el cambio de horario aun le pegaba y no le era fácil acostumbrarse a el.

Lentamente se que quedando dormido.

Al abrir lo ojos se dio cuenta que aun no amanecía, pero falta poco para el alba, con pesadez se fue al baño donde se lavo la cara y los dientes. Al entrar a la ducha abrió las dos llaves para darle la temperatura adecuada. Al finalizar su baño fue al closet a vestirse, saco una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

Cuando estaba listo fue a la cocina a preparar un café, y una sopa instantánea. Se sentó a comer su desayuno; extrañaba la comida de su hermana, más cuando comía solo y sobretodo si cocinaba; le sorprendía que todavía no se hubiera muerto por envenenamiento.

-uu esto es patético, necesito conseguir un empleo y mas vale que sea hoy

Termino de desayunar, lavo los platos y salio del apartamento.

Al salir el aire frió le pego en la cara, ese invierno iba a ser muy frío, el mas frió y largo según lo meteorólogos. Se acomodo la bufanda, cerro la puerta y se fue en busca de su anhelado empleo.

Después de una semana viviendo en Domino city Joey, había logrado memorizar algo de la cuidad, por lo menos ya conocía le camino del parque a su departamento.

Desde que se topo con aquel chicos misterio, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, algo en el le decía que debía descubrir quien era; al principio pensó que tal vez fuera sido el chico con quien chocó en el aeropuerto pero eso debía ser imposible; lo que más le llamaba la atención a Joey era esos ojos azules tan fríos pero a la vez vivos, o al menos eso le pareció.

Algunos negocios estaban empezando abrir, mientras que otros mantenían sus puertas cerradas.

Le gusta caminar por la cuidad, era una forma de conocer su esencia, además que el caminar el ayudaba a pensar y aclarar sus pensamientos, en especial todos aquellos relacionados con el lirio de plata y nuevo chico misterioso.

-¿Otra vez por aquí?, te voy a cobrar el peaje Joey- una chica castaña y ojos marrones, tez clara, vestía un uniforme de mecerá.

-pero si es un calle libre y solo los autos pagan peaje- la chica le negó con el dedo

-no si pasas por mi calle - -bromeo la chica- ¿aun sin trabajo?

-voy en camino a un entre vista y tu ¿Ya has obtenido algún papel importante como bailaría?

-no, pero mañana tengo un entrevista para una obra, se llama la Traviata

-se cual es, mi padre nos llevo una ves a verla en Londres

-TEA NO TE PAGO PARA QUE HABLES CON EXTRAÑOS EN LA CALLES - grito un mujer desde adentro del café

-U¬¬ te dejo Joey ya me echaron al bronca, bye- Tea regreso al café para atender a los unos 3 clientes que estaba a esas horas.

Joey no puedo evitar reír de lo que acaba de pasar.

Conoció a Tea Gardner hace unos días cuando buscaba un lugar para almorzar, en su búsqueda de saciar su hambre, termino en ese café que era administrado por la abuela Tea. Tea lo atendió inmediatamente, poco se fueron hablando más y más hasta llegar al punto de tener la bases para una amistad.

Por fin había llegado al edificio cede del periódico "New City"; era pequeño lo suficientemente grande para lograr informar a esa cuidad. A pesar de no ser un periódico nacional, era regional y era considera unos de los mejores en la áreas de crímenes, extorsión, lavado de dinero que realizaban las mafias en la cuidad del crimen, (**_R: saben ¬¬ creo que mejor le fuera puesto de titulo la cuida del pecado xD_**) pero en especial Kaiba Corp, esta seguro que no le podían negar esa oportunidad que tenia de investigar al Lirio de Plata.

Entro en las instalaciones del edificio, pregunto en recepción donde esta la oficina del señor Motou Salomón, la recepcioncita le indico la dirección. Joey no logro llegar solo al lugar; al principio creyó que seria fácil, pero resulto siendo todo lo contrarió en ves de llagar a la oficina avía llegado a la sala. Un chico lo vio y le ofreció su ayuda, Joey se la agradeció y el pido que lo llevara por favor ante la oficina del señor Motou. De camino a la oficina Joey vio al chico detenidamente, tenia el cabello en tres tonalidades rojo en la puntas, negro en medio y en frente unos mechas amarillas, tez blanca y ojos violeta con una expresión tierna; vestía una camisa blanca con los 3 primero botones sueltos y unos jeans grises desgatados un poco.

-// _órale que edad tendrá el chico, no aparenta mas de 14 años, pero si esta aquí es por que debe tener mas edad ¿no? pero también puede estar aquí por trabajo de medio tiempo, pero que digo si es temporada de clases…_// .- Joey negó con la cabeza –no olvídate de eso lo primero es lo primero y eso es el Lirio

-¿Lirio, por casualidad no será el lirio de plata?

-Unn eto…si, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-acabas de decir que lo primero es el lirio y me imagine que seria él.

-uUnn pues si, vine desde Londres para seguir la pista del lirio//_ idiota volviste a pensar en voz alta, ¿pero que culpa tengo? me sale solo, pero aun así tienes que controlarte, como si fuera tan simple_// - el chico miro con interés a Joey quien parecía que tenia un conflicto mental(**R: él pobre habla consigo mismo xD**)

-¿Estas seguro que el va aparecer aquí?, nunca se sabe donde va atacar el Lirio, ni lo mejores en este detectives y reporteros lo han conseguido.

-si, lo se; pero desde que aprecio el 21 de junio del año pasado y destruyo la empresa de Sopenia en Italia, nadie a logrado seguirle la pista

-tu lo has dicho mejor que nadie, por lo tanto es imposible que tu lo logres seguir le la pista ¿no lo crees?, además ¿Cómo sabes que vendrá a esta cuidad?

-El lirio solo ataca empresas que estén relacionadas con Kaiba Corp, la sede principal está aquí en Domino City. Además mis instinto me dicen que el atacara en este lugar. No se que atrae al Lirio atacar a Kaiba Corp o mejor dicho las otras vías financieras; en otras palabras es como un juego de ajedrez, ataca pieza por pieza y ahora solo le falta la pieza final, la mas importante el rey y esa es Kaiba Corp.- Yugi aplaudió al terminar de oír la explicación que Joey había dado, debía admitir el chico tenia talento y eso era lo que busca en el periódico- Unn eto…gracias

-sabes Joey, hemos pasado por estos pasillos más de 3 veces-se para en una puerta- este lugar se pare un laberinto al principio pero luego de un tiempo te ubicas, está es la oficina de Salomón- ambos entraron a la oficina.

El lugar estaba decora de forma egipcia o mejor dicho con ambiente a egipcio. Las paredes eran de color arena y había cuadros con pariros y unas que otras piezas de arte con tendíais egipcias. Yugi invito a Joey asentarse en el la silla de visita que estaba afrenté del escritorio, mientras que el sentó en el sillón que esta afrente de Joey.

-me presento soy Yugi Motou, soy el bisnieto de Salomón dueño de este periódico, por el momento no se encuentran, esta realizando un vieja de negocios// _eso espero_//

En medio del desierto se ve a un hombre de edad mayor de cabellos grises, cabello de ticos, bigote y piel morena; vestido con un túnica egipcia; bebiendo licor y comiendo dátiles dentro de una tienda acompañado con un hombre flaco, un poco más alto que él, cabello blanco e igualmente vestido que su amigo; mientras varias mujer danzaban para ellos y otro hombres.(**R: XD quien dijo que ser viejo es malo**)

- uu# //_ojala no regrese como la ultima vez_//por eso me dejo a cargo durante su ausencia; y déjeme decirle joven Wheller que aprobó su entreviste de trabajo – el chico le sonrió

-¿Qué…que quiere decir? ¿Qué usted me hizo la entrevista? Oo ¿En que momento?- Joey no podía creer lo que había pasado, eso definitivamente no lo esperaba.

-vera Wheller, a mi me gusta tomar por sorpresa a los empleados

-eso quiere decir ¿Qué estoy contratado? –Yugi asintió con la cabeza- órale ya no soy un desempleado más

-si jejejeje, llamare Malik para que te presente el lugar, lo haría yo con gusto, pero mi abuelito no a regresado // ¬.¬ _más le vale regresar pronto_, TTTT _mejor me hago la idea después de invierno_, -- _siempre se escapa por el frió_ U¬¬ _ni modo_//- Yugi tomo el teléfono y marco un numero, hablo por el y luego colgó- Mañana empiezas a trabajar, abrimos a las 8 de la mañana, así que no llegues tarde wheller

-podría llamarme por mi nombre Motou

-estabien Joey, pero llame Yugi- alguien toco la puerta- adelante- la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a un chico moreno, cabellos color cenizas, ojos violeta, delineados; bestia un chaleco azul, una camisa sin mangas blanda debajo, unos jeans tradicionales y unas botas militares- hola Malik ¿Cómo estas?

-bien gracias Yugi-ve a Joey- así que eres el nuevo- Malik extiende su mano- soy Malik Ishtar y tu nuevo jefe

-Joey wheller- Joey estrecha su mano con la de Malik

-bueno, mejor no vamos, no vaya hacer que el viejo venga y nos vea haciendo nada

-uu gracias Malik, por recordarme que mi abuelo esta de vieja de "negocios"

-o.- es un placer feje

-U¬¬ estar con Bakura te esta afectando un como sabes

-ô.ô ¿Qué? jefe como cree eso- Malik puso una cara de ángel

-//Unn_ retiro lo dicho, no voy a extrañar ese 2 pro lo visto voy a tener rato de sobras con estos_// eto…

-vamos Yanki- Malik toma la manga de Joey lo saca de la oficina

Malik le mostró el lugar a Joey, a pesar de verse pequeño afuera era muy grande a dentro, el personas era agradable; pero aun así no lograba adaptase, aun se pedía ente los pasillos, sino fuera por que el moreno estaba con el ya se fuera perdido.

-y aquí es- Malik abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Joey.

El lugar esta repleto de papeles pro todo el lugar mientras varias personas recogían los papeles mientras que otras intentaban calmar la fotocopiadora.

- °°!!- Malik dejo a Joey en medio

-¿Qué paso?

-jefe la fotocopiadora se volvió a descontrolar cuando Kaede la fue a utilizar

-u/u lo siento señor- una linda chica se disculpa con la cara roja de la pena

-dígale a Takumi que por favor venga a ver que le pasa a esa maquina infernal- suelta un suspiro de resignación- Joey ven- Joey se acerco a los presente que al verlo supusieron que era el nuevo- les presento el es Joey Wheller, viene de Londres, él tomara el escritorio que esta cerca de Kaede; eso esto así que ponga se a trabajar que por eso nos pagan, luego piensan en la iniciación de Joey-todo se fueron a sus respectivos lugares-Kaede por favor limpias esto y luego me llevas tu trabajo-la chica asintió con al cabeza

-//iniciación// Unn

-Joey sígueme- Joey siguió a Malik hasta su oficina que estaba al fondo del lugar; lo único que la dividía del lugar eran las 3 paredes de cristal que tenias media pared tapada con una calcomanía blanca(R: no se que es pero es algo así, mi tía lo tiene en su negocio)

Al entrar Joey se sentí en la silla frente al escritorio y Malik en su puesto.

-seré breve, necesito para mañana que pro favor me traigas, un articulo referente al lirio, ayer Yugi me informo sobre ti, se que es repentino pero nos vendría bien ese articulo

-comprendo, descuide para mañana a primera hora le tengo listo el articulo

-perfecto, entonces tomate lo que queda del día libre, empiezas a trabajar mañana a primera hora

-si, hasta mañana- Joey se despidió y salio del lugar.

Al llegar a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su hermana, al oír que su hermana no tomaba el teléfono miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que su hermana debía estar haciendo guardia en el hospital.

-se me olvido que tenia guardia-al oír al contestadota decide dejarle el mensaje- Serenety soy yo, te llamaba para decirte que ya tengo trabajo y que ya tengo algunos muebles jejeje ya casi tengo todo solo me falta pocos muebles; pero lo único que me hace falta es tu comida, te dejo espero que estas bien, adiós- Joey colgó el teléfono- tengo que trabajar mmm…mejor pido sushi . y luego a trabajar

Continuara….

**Riona:** no me matne por tan mal capi, pero que el hacia necesitaba a darle trabajo a Joey y meter a lo demás personajes XD

**Riona Mala**: ¬¬ ya deja de decir tanta payasada di lo agradecimientos y que dejen los estupido reviews –Riona le da chocolates- ¬

**Riona:** ¬¬ no le paren, esta solio de no se donde salio así que hagamos que es un cero a la izquierda

**Salomón:** disculpe señorita

**Riona:** Ô.Ô chistris usted de donde salio

**Salomón**: U¬¬…uu quería discutir de un tema con usted antes de finalizar estas notas

**Riona**: Unn si?

**Salomón:** ¿Por qué salgo en egipto y rodeados de mujeres hermosas bailando alrededor d emi y de mi buen amigo?

**Riona**: …gracias pro leer espero que le haya gusta y dejen reviews adios, chao, bye-bye

**Salomón**: ÒÓ no espero no me respondió- Riona salio corriendo del lugar.


End file.
